REMEMBRANCE
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: Luego de llegar al mundo humano, los niños ganado continuaron adelante con sus vidas, pero alguien quedó atrapado en las pesadillas de sus propios demonios. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day1


**TÍTULO:** REMEMBRANCE

**SUMMARY:** Luego de llegar al mundo humano, los niños ganado continuaron adelante con sus vidas, pero alguien quedó atrapado en las pesadillas de sus propios demonios. #NorEmmaWeek2019 #Day1

* * *

Las súplicas agonizantes no paraban de retumbar en su cabeza. Eran tan estridentes que en cualquier momento sus tímpanos se iban a desgarrar. Instintivamente abrió los ojos, pero en vez de despertar en su cama, se encontraba encima de un cuerpo humano.

Entró en pánico y soltó el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en el estómago del cadáver. El hedor a sangre la abrumó y retrocedió, paralizándose a los pies de la otra persona. Contuvo la respiración en el instante que la lúgubre mirada de Peter Ratri la atrapó de nuevo en su pesadilla.

Su sanguinaria obra de arte.

…

Emma abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió que alguien la zarandeaba y lo primero que encontró fue el rostro preocupado de Gilda.

– Emma, ¿Estás bien? Te oímos gritar horrible y nos asustamos.

Todavía respirando con dificultad, la joven de cabellos naranjas se percató que detrás de su amiga, varios miembros de su familia la contemplaban alarmados.

No, de ninguna manera iba a arruinar la paz que todos disfrutaban ahora por su insignificante sacrificio. Habían logrado cruzar al mundo humano, los demonios ya no necesitaban comerlos porque Música los gobernaba y la otra parte de la promesa fue realizada sin ningún inconveniente.

Todos los niños ganados fueron recibidos de manera cordial y afectuosa por los distintos gobiernos y, desde hace 3 años, estaban establecidos dentro de unos edificios de la ciudad de Osaka.

Por fin eran libres.

– Sí. – Exclamó, sonriendo con una falsa alegría. Sus mentiras se habían vuelto cada día más convincentes. Era una mejor mentirosa de lo que se había imaginado que incluso Norman y Ray le creían.

Luego que sus hermanos se retiraron de su habitación, Emma corrió a la puerta y se aseguró de echar llave a la cerradura. Volvió hacia uno de sus veladores y sacó del primer cajón un pote de pastillas.

Sólo era unos calmantes, se repetía todas las mañanas que tomaba su dosis. Eran una pequeña ayuda para poder apaciguar las pesadillas que la perseguían, olvidar aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida que tuvo que apagar y borrar ese culposo goce por haber vengado la muerte de Phil.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta.

– ¿Emma? – Era la voz de Norman.

Rápidamente ocultó las tabletas y se tentó, por unos instantes, en no responder. Últimamente le costaba más mirarle a la cara al joven. Ella, quién le había echado en cara hace años que era un mentiroso y cobarde, estaba tomando una actitud más egoísta y repugnante.

Norman la volvió a llamar y Emma se rindió a los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

No lo merecía, pero aun así ella quería seguir caminando al lado de su persona especial.

– Buenos días. – La saludó con esa sonrisa apuesta y soñadora de primavera.

El hecho de haber abandonado su disfraz de Minerva le había sentado bastante bien con el transcurrir del tiempo. Ahora vestía una indumentaria más casual y su cabello lo dejó crecer bastante que ahora lo tenía recogido en una mediana cola.

Norman era realmente apuesto y las mejillas de Emma se sintieron calientes de la vergüenza.

– Buenos días para ti también. – Río sacando su lengua.

El joven se cruzó de brazos y la miró con reproche.

– Gilda me contó sobre lo sucedido hace unos minutos. ¿De nuevo volvieron las pesadillas?

Las pesadillas nunca se fueron, siempre permanecieron.

Sólo una vez se abrió a sus 2 queridos amigos sobre sus demonios internos luego de haber cruzado al mundo humano. A pesar que ambos le dieron su apoyo y le dijeron una y otra vez sobre no echarse la culpa y seguir adelante, no fue suficiente para ella. Sabía lo mucho que ambos chicos habían sufrido y no quería dañarlos más con su miseria. Por ello les mintió sobre el fin de sus delirios y se apoyó en los tranquilizantes.

– Sólo soñé con …Phil.

Ante la mención del pequeño, Norman tomó sus manos y acarició con los pulgares ambos dorsos. El gesto la tranquilizó y los remordimientos solo seguían creciendo.

– ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín?

Ella asintió sumergida en la profundidad del océano de sus ojos.

…

Luego de cambiarse con una sencillo vestido blanco, y tomar una dosis extra de pastillas ,sólo para permanecer tranquila en su pequeño paseo, se encontró con Norman en el vestíbulo principal.

Su presencia iluminó el rostro del joven e intercambiaron una mirada ruborizada cuando unos niños les preguntaron si estaban en una cita. Emma fue la primera en negarlo y aclarar que sólo estaban en "una salida entre amigos". Era consciente de sus sentimientos románticos por su amigo y viceversa, pero no se sentía merecedora de su amor. No cuando sobre sus hombros cargaba esas muertes.

Cuando llegaron al huerto, Norman se puso detrás de ella y tapó sus ojos con una mano.

– Es una sorpresa. – Susurró a su oído y su otra mano la puso sobre el costado de su cadera guiándola el resto del camino. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, momentos íntimos como este la ponían muy nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, Norman le permitió recuperar la vista. Emma observó maravillada el paisaje de hermosas flores blancas que se alzaban frente a ella. Eran las mismas que crecían en Gracefield.

Las gardenias.

– Se supone que iban a florecer para tu cumpleaños, pero el clima se puso en contra. – Admitió, llevándose una mano a la nuca. – Ray fue de gran ayuda con la medicina.

Emma se puso de cuclillas y rozó con sus dedos los suaves pétalos.

– Son bellísimas…

– Como tú. – Norman se había dejado caer de rodillas a su lado. Su acompañante no se atrevió a girar el rostro y mantuvo su atención en un punto distante. – Las gardenias simbolizan pureza, dulzura y alegría. Es todo lo que tú representas en mi vida, Emma. En mi corazón…

_No sigas, por favor._

La respiración se volvió dolorosa y sintió punzantes dagas insertándose lentamente en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de aquel día venían a su mente.

– Por fin tengo el valor de confesarte que siempre te he ama-

– ¡NO!

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Emma se había levantado y miraba aterrada a las dos personas situadas a unos pocos metros de donde estaba.

Peter Ratri y Phil.

Era una pesadilla.

Sólo eso.

No podía ser real.

O tal vez sí.

El mundo se apagó antes sus ojos.

…

Cuando recobró la consciencia, no esperó despertar en un cuarto de hospital y conectada a varias sondas. ¿Qué había pasado?

Una de las enfermeras la encontró lúcida y llamó al médico quien le explicó que tuvo una sobredosis de fármacos y tuvieron que realizarle un lavado gástrico. Le indicó que estaría unos días más en observación antes de darle el alta.

Quiso negarse a recibir visitas por que sentía demasiada pena que su familia la viera en ese deplorable estado, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar porque fue Norman el primero en traspasar la puerta de la habitación.

Su corazón se encogió al contemplar los ojos rojos y mejillas húmedas del joven. Él era la persona más amable entre todos y no merecía sufrir todo ese dolor que ella le causaba.

– Me diste un gran susto. – Le dijo tomando su mano con un ligero temblor en su voz. – Pensé que te iba a perder y jamás me lo perdonaría...

– No, no. – Lo interrumpió apartándose con pesar de su toque. – Por favor, no te eches la culpa de mis acciones. – Sus ojos verdes lo miraban llenos de lágrimas. No tenía sentido ocultar más la verdad. – Sé lo que buscaba al tomar esos fármacos. No puedo olvidarlo Norman. Todas las noches revive esa escena en mi mente. Debí haberle disparado directo a su corazón, pero el miedo de asesinar otro humano me ganó y Phil terminó… él…– Intentaba que su voz no se quebrara, pero estaba fallando.

– Phil está muerto.

El peso de sus palabras fue el detonante para hacerla estallar en llantos. Sintió brazos envolverla con fuerza y enterró su rostro en su cuello, dejando salir todos los lamentos que guardó durante todo ese tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos, Emma despegó su rostro del hombro de Norman y este aprovechó en apoyar su frente sobre la de ella y confesarle un profundo secreto:

– Yo también tengo las mismas pesadillas.

La de cabellos naranjas fue sorprendida por su declaración y , sobretodo, por lo calmado que se veía.

– Sueño con los rostros de todos esos demonios de la capital. Recordar cada noche el rostro de Ia Reina mezclado con lo que experimenté en Lambda fue al comienzo una tortura. Sin embargo, encontré una solución. La mejor de todas.

– ¿Cuál? – Le interrogó desesperada por el repentino silencio de Norman.

El de cabellos blancos respondió con una dulce sonrisa:

– Recuerdos felices.

– ¿Ah?

– Rememoro todo lo bueno que me ha pasado hasta ahora. Cada memoria feliz que comparto contigo, Ray y los demás me ayuda a dormir tranquilo. Aunque siempre aparecerán cada noche esos demonios, tengo una forma de combatirlos gracias a ustedes. Especialmente por tí, puedo seguir adelante.

Emma no salía de su asombro, incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Así de fácil podía acabar con esa tortura?

Norman le leyó la mente por la evidente expresión en su rostro y su respuesta fue despeinar más sus rebeldes hebras.

– ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Vamos a perder nuestro camino juntos, luchemos juntos, riamos juntos. Vivamos juntos– Repitió las mismas palabras que ella le recitó hace años cuando se sentía sólo y perdido en su propio dolor.

Las dudas desaparecieron y Emma tomó una decisión.

Los recuerdos de su infancia en Gracefield fueron los primeros en aparecer.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Les invito a leer mis otras historias uwu


End file.
